


Choice of Love

by Merfilly



Category: Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Phaidor's mind, at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice of Love

My father is dead.

The author of my misfortune is dead at my hand.

The one I love is free to regain the one he has chosen.

What foolish lies I have believed for so long! But no longer will I cleave to the wrongful path.

Let Dejah Thoris have her chieftain, so that I know a true love is renewed and consummated on this dying world.

Let my end set free the man that she has shown me the truest measure of.

I, daughter of Matai Shang, choose honorable death for their love to survive. And so I choose.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
> You can catch a star  
> And you can catch a break,  
> You can catch yourself  
> Before a big mistake.  
> You can catch a secret  
> That could set you free.  
> You can catch the future,  
> But you can't catch me.


End file.
